


You Won't Even Notice

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Oral, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, mods, slight cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the mods Misfire could have gotten, the knotting mod seemed to have caught his interest, leaving Fulcrum a little skeptical. But that can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Even Notice

His optics had nearly bulged from their sockets when Misfire spread his legs apart. He couldn't even tear his optics off the new mod until he heard Misfire chuckle. When he finally managed to look up, he could see that proud grin plastered on his face.

        "Do you like it?" Misfire allowed his legs to sag further apart, displaying his open array at Fulcrum. "Come on loser, don't leave me hanging. What do you think?"

        "I-" He trailed off a moment to watch Misfire snake his hand down between his own thighs and give his spike small rub. "Just look at the _size_ of it." He had known for the past few weeks Misfire had wanted to try a new mod, though he hadn't been expecting him to actually get one for his interfacing equipment, let alone a knotting mod.  

        "Yeah I know! It's not even inflated either."

        "You mean that thing gets bigger than what it already is?" Putting his hands on his cheeks, Fulcrum just continued to watch the mech in front of him play with the knot. The sides were ribbed, no doubt stretching out smoothly when it inflated and caught inside whatever poor sod allowed it entrance.   

        "Oh yeah, it gets way bigger." Far too pleased with himself, Misfire gave his spike another stroke.

        "What possessed you to get that?" Besides the added knot, Fulcrum could see added ribs along the underside of the spike and a few bumps built around the spike head. Perhaps extra sensory nodes, maybe they were there to give more pleasure to the receiving end? Whatever they were, Misfire's spike was a lot more daunting than what it used to be.

        "Come on, pinhead. Why do you think I got it? I was bored with what I had so I found mods, and," He paused for effect, sticking his finger in the air, "Spinister agreed to install them, so there." He shrugged and leaned back against the berth, which belonged to Fulcrum. He had rudely burst through the door and pushed Fulcrum nearly off the berth just to get on and show him his new setup.    

        "Of course, I should have guessed."

        "So, do you wanna try it out? Help me break it in?" Misfire's voice had a mischievous tone to it, the kind that usually lead to nothing good. The moment Fulcrum rubbed the back of his head and averted his optics, Misfire sighed. "Come on loser, you won't even _notice_ it. I'm serious, it doesn't inflate until I get close to overload so it's like my regular spike. Except with... you know... more nubs and stuff." He pointed out all the new little groves as he spoke, once again getting excited about it all.

        "I'm not-" It was hard to look Misfire in the face, considering he did that stupid thing with his eyebrows where he raised them up and down really fast. It was irritating and somehow he could get them to move faster and faster the longer Fulcrum tried to ignore him.

        "Fine, but you haven't exactly put me in the mood for it so you're going to have to help me or we're going to be here a while."

        "Please, Pinhead," Sitting up abruptly, Misfire shoved Fulcrum back, forcing the K-classer to lie on his back, "that's hardly a challenge."  He knocked on Fulcrum’s panel, waiting for him to open but instead got a dirty look first. "Come on you want me to suck you off or what?"

        "Tsk." Opening his panel, Fulcrum allowed his semi pressurized spike to rise from its housing. Below, his valve panel snapped to the side, revealing his slightly orange folds. It amused Misfire to no end that the lips were nearly identical to Fulcrum's face color.

        Getting snug between Fulcrum's thighs, Misfire dipped his head down, kissing the joint connecting Fulcrum's leg to his hips. It was funny how gentle he could be, those lips that all too often sassed him now lovingly leaving little pecks here and there. They paused on the seam, kissing a little more harshly into it before the strange sensation of a warm glossa whipped out and snaked between the openings.

        He didn't linger long, moving quickly to the side, kissing around the base of the spike for a while. It was sort of irritating that he was ignoring his spike, but every once in awhile he would kiss the side of it. When he did kiss it, he kept his lips pressed against the plating for a strange amount of time, and it took Fulcrum a moment to realize he was doing it to feel his spike pulse.

        "Mhm~" His spike stiffened, standing at attention in a matter of moments. The bio-lights responded by brightening and with a few more kisses to the shaft and his groin, the first bead of lubricant bubbled at the top of the shaft.

        "Too easy." Misfire purred into Fulcrum's groin, nosing into the hot metal and giving one last kiss before sitting up. Scooting himself forwards; he opened his mouth and immediately popped Fulcrum's spike head in.

        "Hah!" Fulcrum's hips bucked only an inch as Misfire already had his hands on them keeping them pinned in place.  "O-Oh-" Licking his lips, Fulcrum pulled at the berth sheets only once, then pulled his hands to his chest and fiddled with his own fingers.

        Misfire's mouth always felt good, probably way better than it should have due to strange skill, but then again Fulcrum didn't exactly get his spike sucked all the time. Regardless, Misfire's mouth was warm, wet, and his glossa knew how to treat him right.

        The slippery thing lapped all around his spike's underside, working into the narrow seams and then up to the head. Whenever he felt it snake over the slit on the head of his spike, his hips would do a little dance once more.

        Below, Misfire kept his optics closed for the most part; focusing on what he was doing and only opening them when Fulcrum groaned.

        He hummed; pleased with the face he could get Fulcrum to make just from having his mouth on his spike. Those bright orange cheeks now tinted a deep pink, and his mouth hanging slightly open. His chest rose and fell with his quick pants, which fueled Misfire's own arousal. Just listening to the K-classer huff and whine had his groin tingling.

        Having been lying on his belly to suck Fulcrum off, his spike rubbed against the sheets, and he had just enough movement to rub his hips slowly back and forth to grant himself a bit of friction. No doubt Fulcrum would yell at him later for leaving a stain on his blankets from his own lubricant, but that was later, this was now.

        Spike throbbing inside of Misfire's mouth, Fulcrum let his head fall back and one of his hands move forward. Gingerly, he placed it on the top of Misfire's head, very gently easing him downwards a little farther than what he had been going.

        After only a few mouthfuls of spike, Fulcrum's valve fluttered and oozed out the first wave of lubricant. It spurted out in one thick glob, threatening to spill over and stain his thighs, but Misfire was faster.

        Two fingers found their way to the bottom of Fulcrum's valve, pressing in-between the plush folds and sliding through the lips. Smearing the lubricant up to the bright orange outer node, Misfire started to rub slow circles.

        "Ha! Huh!~" Hips bucking once more, Fulcrum hunched forward and squeezed his optics shut, bracing himself for the slightly more powerful wave of pleasure. "Oh frag~!" He tried to twist his hips, but Misfire still had a pretty good grip with that one hand.

        Round and round he swirled the throbbing bead, pressing into it and rolling it between his servos until he heard Fulcrum cry out. Those narrow thighs trembled at the sides of his head, and he knew he had the K-classer close. It was so easy to get him off; he was such a casual, so sensitive in all the right places.

        Sliding his servos back down, Misfire took a moment to spread the folds apart. He looked down, angling his head enough to get a good look at the juicy inside before finally letting his fingers dwindle by the valve ring.

        Slipping his middle finger in and turning it, Misfire felt Fulcrum's spike swell in his mouth. It pulsed, and he sucked slightly harder, taking deep joy feeling Fulcrum's hips tremble under him.

        Pulling his head back up, Fulcrum tried to watch Misfire though a half opened optic. He winced when he felt him suck harder, and he chewed on his bottom lip, trying to control himself. More than once his hips had swelled with the threat over overload, but Misfire must have been able to tell he was close, considering he would back off his sucking and let his glossa just slide around.

        A second finger and he spread his folds apart testing the elasticity of Fulcrum's valve ring. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before, but the knot was new, and if he actually did hurt Fulcrum, he would never hear the end of it. Not to mention he didn't really want to hear it from Spinister.

        Flicking his wrist forward and back, Misfire twisted and hooked his fingers. Again and again he made Fulcrum buck and grunt. On occasion he could get the k-classer to make this funny little squeal he would always deny making later.

        Sliding his mouth up the throbbing spike, Misfire made sure to leave a wet kiss on the sticky head. Happy with how hot and bothered Fulcrum was, he licked his lips and kept fiddling with the valve.

        It was plenty wet and ready, but he kept spreading his servos, teasing a third finger in and out until finally he let his hand retreat. His engines rumbled as he watched strands of lubricant follow his fingers, snapping when he got too far away,

        "Roll over."

        "Huh?" He barely had time to open his optics and look up as Misfire had his hands on his hips, picking him up and rolling him onto his hands and knees. Harshly, he yanked Fulcrum's aft upwards, tilting it so his valve was facing up at him.

        "Nice." Squeezing Fulcrum's aft, Misfire used his thumbs to spread the valve apart, his spike dripping thick globs of lubricant as he stared at the soaking wet inside. It was so nice, and it tasted as lovely as it looked. Still, the taste of Fulcrum's valve was on his lips, and he loved every second of it.

        Grabbing his own spike, Misfire started to jerk it back and forth quickly. Pressing the head against the half open valve, he kept stroking, rubbing the head up and down through the sticky fold to try and lube himself up.

        "This is gonna be good."

        "Don't get ahead of yourself."

        "Please, pinhead, when have I ever gotten ahead of myself." The purple mech nosed his spike rather roughly against Fulcrum's valve ring in warning, making the more slender mech gasp and hide his face into the covers.

        "I could... _huff_... name a few times." He could feel Misfire positioning his spike, letting the head poke in and out as if curious to his inner valve. It was a surprisingly pleasing feeling, leaving his valve clenching and drooling for more.

        "Lean back." Again there wasn't much time to obey the command as Misfire just yanked him back, forcing Fulcrum to press his aft and valve right up against the underside of his spike and pin it to his own belly. "Oh frag that's nice." Optics dimming, Misfire watched Fulcrum’s valve split apart, rubbing against the underside of his spike in the most delicious way. "You know for a loser like you, you have a pretty sweet valve." He felt Fulcrum try to pull away at the comment, but instead Misfire kept him pinned against his own groin. He chuckled at the dirty look he received, and then bumped Fulcrum forward.  "Alright," Splaying his hand between Fulcrum's shoulders, Misfire pushed him face down into the covers and angled himself to penetrate, "get ready." He felt Fulcrum tense against him as if he were going to just launch in. Honestly, he was insulted.

        With his free hand, he rubbed his spike through those sweet folds a few more times before pressing against that quivering valve ring, and eased forwards.

        "Huh~! Oh!" Tucking his arms under his frame, Fulcrum groaned into the covers, his optics rolling back only a moment as he felt Misfire's spike spread him open. Wider and wider, the fit became snug and there was the faintest feeling of discomfort. Misfire's spike thickened about halfway down the shaft, and though he had taken it many a time before, it still required a gentle touch.

        Fans whirring to life, Fulcrum's plating expanded, dispelling trapped heat. Again and again he did that, only getting hotter the deeper Misfire traveled into him, and then suddenly something a little too large bumped against him.

        Looking between his arms and under himself, Fulcrum could see the beginning of Misfire’s new knot pressing against his valve. Still it wasn't inflated, and maybe it could have fit if Misfire really willed it, but instead he pulled back, allowing his spike to glide free of the K-classer before sliding back in.

        "Oh Primus, oh~" So far it hadn't been so bad, Misfire started his pace slowly, bumping their hips together enough to rock Fulcrum back and forth. Each bump of his spike left Fulcrum with delightful waves of pleasure, swelling around his belly and shooting up his spinal strut. He groused, putting his head down and just enjoying the ride until Misfire picked up the pace.

        Still, even with their hips clanking together, it had been fine. In fact the feeling of the knot slapping against his open valve felt a lot better than he could have imagined. It was stiff, and it struck his outer node enough that his thighs quaked. More than once he thought he was going to overload but felt Misfire slowed down, dragging his spike in and out drawing out the pleasure.

        "Your valve is tight," Misfire panted above, using his hand that was placed on Fulcrum's back to almost lovingly stroke at Fulcrum's spinal strut, "I could frag you full all day, pinhead." Sticking his glossa out and biting it, Misfire jerked his hips forwards even harder.

        "AH!" Feeling his knees lift off the berth, Fulcrum knotted his fingers into the sheets, heaving at the more persistent thrust. The wet slap increased, and so did Fulcrum’s cries. His soft grunts turned into wet sobs, and like a good bottom bot, he angled his hips upward a little more, allowing Misfire's working spike to strike at his ceiling node just right.

        Sliding his hand off Fulcrum's back and sitting himself up straight, Misfire clamped his hands down on Fulcrum's hips, pulling him harder against his working hips to maximize his momentum.

        "Oh frag yeah, just like that, keep going."

        "AH! Ha! Misfire- I-" Valve clenching and biting down on the throbbing spike, Fulcrum felt his tank twist and knot. He was close, so close.

        Reaching his arm down between his legs and pressing his servos against his own outer node, Fulcrum rubbed back and forth quickly. It was too much, and he hid his face into the mountain of pillows he was being fragged against.

        Lubricant spurted from his swollen folds, out and around Misfire’s still thrusting spike. It clenched and bit down, fluttering at random as he overloaded on the mech.

        "HAH!" Fulcrum screamed into his pillows, muffling himself, which irritated Misfire to no end. If there was one thing he loved, it was hearing Misfire scream when he got him to overload. It turned him on ten-fold, and it pissed him off when Fulcrum always tried to muffle himself.

        "Sit up!" Yanking Fulcrum's hips, he jerked the skinny mech up back onto his hands and knees. "Don't hide your face! I want to hear you! I wanna see your face when I-" He panted, his cheeks flushing as he felt his own tank twist and turn. His spike swelled, and for the first time he felt his new mod activate. "Oh frag, here it is! Here it is!" Jerking his spike forwards, the knot slapped against Fulcrum’s sloppy valve. It came to an abrupt stop as it met resistance, but he kept pushing.

        "HA! AH! Mis-fa-AH~!" Fulcrum's optics widened, he bared his denta a moment then looked over his shoulder to see Misfire's attention was down at his valve.  "I'm noticing! I'm _noticing_!~" It was hard not to, as the knot pushed past his valve ring and slipped in about half way, Fulcrum saw stars dance across his vision field.

        He hadn't realized he had stopped talking, and in fact stopped making any noise except for this animal like grunting when Misfire bucked hard and popped the knot right in.

        Leaning forwards, Fulcrum's mouth gaped wider, and his optics flared white. His valve clenched and throbbed around the wide intrusion, not sure what to do about it other than send him off into another overload.

        He couldn't really hear Misfire grunting behind him, but he could feel the sudden warmth filling his belly. So warm, so sweet was Misfire's transfluid. It filled his inner valve to the point Fulcrum's lower belly bulged out ever so slightly. With the Knot plugging him up, the fluid was trapped, leaving him feeling warm and fuzzy. In fact, Fulcrum's plating seemed to shift from head to toe as the sensation radiated up and down his frame.

        "Oh frag that was good."  Licking his dry lips, Misfire leaned back, the knot catching and tugging Fulcrum along with him.

        "H-hey," Voice full of static, Fulcrum looked over his shoulder, optics still white and flickering, "You can let go now." He was tired, and standing there on his hands and knees just panting wasn't really doing him much good. All he wanted to do was lay down and _maybe_ cuddle Misfire, sometimes he was good at it.

        "No can do, pinhead."

        "What do you mean?" Trying to lean forwards, Fulcrum felt his valve catch on something, and he looked down between his legs to see Misfire's knot still lodged in his valve. "Release it."

        "The mod doesn't disengage for a half hour. You're stuck with this handsome devil until then." Leaning to the side and off the edge of the berth, Misfire searched around for something, dragging Fulcrum with him and almost knocking him over.

        "Half an hour?! You didn't say that!"

        "You didn't ask." Rolling his optics and coming back up with a can of sweet energon, Misfire cracked it open and took a sip. Letting out a happy sigh after a few gulps, he set the can down on Fulcrum's aft.

        Kicking Misfire in the shin, Fulcrum flopped his face into the pillows. Hugging one, he took a deep breath and yelled into it.


End file.
